


It Could be Anyone (It Could be You)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Tim lock your goddamn door for once, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was starved- it had been too long, since he was alone. Longer since someone had been alone with him. And maybe he was careless, but he almost didn't care- that is, until Damian walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could be Anyone (It Could be You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> Just a little gift! (Because I can't get enough of everyone walking in on Tim getting off) <3
> 
> Damian is only 16, just as a warning.

DickDami or TimDami with Damian walking in on whichever one mid-masturbation session, splash of angsty 'oh god he's underage and probably a virgin and oh shit' reaction, leading to Damian's calm reaction and wherever the hell it goes from there. Or... you know, whatever inside the walking in on someone getting off realm. Sort of a personal favorite kink, really. Or... honestly, basically anything you'd write. Serious your writing is my fav bat-fic stuff to read.

Tim sighed, hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock. He was settled on his bed, had tossed his jeans and underwear to the floor and was settled half naked on his blanket. He preferred it like this- when he could at least partially strip, when his legs were free.

He sucked on his lip stroked his hand up along his erection, giving a gentle twist around the head. He leaned further back into the pillows, his tshirt riding up towards his waist. He paused, before let go of his cock, gripped it and tugged it over his head, dropping it off the side of the bed. He leaned his shoulders back, cool air settling on warm skin, and curled his bare toes in his blanket as he reached down, stroked up along his shaft again. He paused to tease his slit with his thumb, dragging precum around, down along the underside of his cock.

Tim didn’t normally get to do this, to strip down and just _enjoy_ himself. But he loved the feeling of his blankets, his sheets on his skin- always got _hotter_ because it was more like there was someone with him- easier to forget it was his hand and no someone else’s.

Not that he had anyone particular in mind as he continued to stroke, very slowly. Most times, he didn’t. He let his eyes fall shut, head falling back into the pillows as he pushed his hips up, groaning low in his throat. The things behind his eyelids were often just actions, scenarios- hands and mouths but never faces.

In that moment, he would have loved someone behind his legs, someone’s mouth around him, fingers pushing inside him. Tim hadn’t been fucked in a long time- hell, felt like it had been forever since anyone else touched him in _any_ way, and the mere thought had his cock leaking precum down onto his knuckles. He sucked in a breath, whined through his teeth as he sped up his strokes.

He was alone, blissfully, thankfully, alone. Bruce was at the office, Alfred had taken Cassandra into the city, and Damian had been nowhere in sight. And with what little time he was _ever_ alone at the Tower, he couldn’t pass this up.

Tim’s toes curled again as he thurst into his hand, chased the mouth that was pretty and pink and could have belonged to _anyone_ behind his eyes. He groaned, paused at the base of his cock to give a firm squeeze, his other hand rubbing along his inner thigh, thinking that maybe he’d indulge, he’d get something inside him-

Except that, in that moment, his door was tossed open, a very loud, “Drake, I require your passcode for-”

Tim’s eyes flew open. He lifted his head, staring at the doorway- at Damian, who had frozen there, mouth open and words long dead. Tim felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest, heading up towards his throat, as he released his cock, grabbed at his blanket and tried to yank it over his torso.

Shit, _shit_. Tim should have known, should’ve known that just because he didn’t see Damian didn’t mean he wasn’t lurking around somewhere. Should have known that the one time Tim _absolutely_ didn’t want the kid to come annoying him would be the one time Damian decided he _needed_ Tim for something.

“Get out!” Tim yelled- because he could barely think. He just needed the door closed and Damian gone, so that he could get his clothes on and figure out how to handle this. It wasn’t _that_ strange, he figured. Or, shouldn’t have been. Wasn’t like he hadn’t walked in one nearly everyone in the damn family at one time-

Just Damian walking in on his brother because he didn’t knock.

Except Tim was fucking _naked_ , and had been probably thirty seconds form digging lube out of his nightstand and fucking himself. Except that he’d been blissed out like he hadn’t been able to in _so long_ , and for some reason it all just made it seem like so much more- more than Damian walking in on his brother-

And _god_ Tim wondered if he was the first. Damian was sixteen now, he figured it had to happen but- well, no one was around that much anymore-

That had pang of guilt sweeping through Tim. _Should’ve locked the door_.

“Did I stutter?” Tim asked, sounded bitter- but _god_ Damian hadn’t moved- was just looking at Tim with those jade eyes like he needed to get up under his skin, like he was trying to study him.

“No,” Damian finally said, folding his arms over his chest. “You did not.” Tim waited a moment, before sighing.

“Look, if you’re going to be an ass and berate me for this, fine, whatever. But can I at least have two fucking minutes to put my clothes on.” _Or finish at least_.

“-tt-.”

“ _Seriously_ Damian,” Tim said, gritting his teeth for a moment, “Look, just forget this happened.” Damian cocked his head a little, before he took a step _into_ the room.

The exact opposite of what Tim wanted him to do.

Another step, and Tim’s door was closing, Damian walking towards the bed. He reached down, grabbed Tim’s blanket and tossed it aside as he climbed up onto the mattress. Tim’s mind went utterly _blank_ for a minute, before he was reaching out, pushing at Damian to keep him away. “What the _hell_ Damian.”

Damian batted his hands away, got himself right onto Tim’s bare thighs, straddling them and leaning in, one arm hooking up behind Tim’s neck. The other reached down, squeezed his upper thigh, dangerously close to the juncture. Tim gasped.

“I don’t see how I can just forget,” Damian mused, and there was a wicked curl to his lips. Lips that were rosy and dark- and had they always been that pretty?

Tim swallowed, cursed himself. _He was sixteen_. And probably had no idea what he was even doing. After all, Damian couldn’t stomach human interaction- Tim couldn’t _fathom_ how he’d ever even gotten as far as a kiss- let alone anything _else_.

“Get off of me,” Tim said, but the conviction was lacking. And he knew Damian knew.

Damian’s lips curled then. “Get off of you, Drake? _Or get you off_?” His hand on Tim’s thigh moved, wrapped around the base of Tim’s cock, and Tim choked, trembling. Without thought, as Damian moved his hand up along his shaft he pushed his hips up, chasing the friction. “-tt- Fairly sure you do not want me to go anywhere.”

“What- but- I-” Tim stuttered, stumbled over his words. For once, his brain felt like it was three steps behind, was short circuiting. Damian’s hand was so warm, gripped him so firmly- and _fuck_ it really had been a long time since anyone else had touched Tim-

But this was _Damian_. He was supposed to be his brother, he was too young, he was-

He was licking his lips as he rubbed his thumb over Tim’s cockhead, his jade eyes so pretty and big. And Tim bit at his lip, let his eyelids flutter- and whatever objection was in his throat dissolved, forgotten.

Damian stroked back down, setting a rhythm that had Tim’s thighs shaking. His body was buzzing, with a hand that wasn’t his own touching him- with the way Damian was looking at him.

Come to think of it, Damian stared at Tim _a lot_.

Tim moaned, loud and low, as Damian’s hand moved, more precum leaking down onto his hand. Damian glanced down, quirking up a brow before glancing back at Tim’s face. “Do not tell me you’re almost _done_. I’ve barely touched you.”

Tim opened his mouth to speak, before he slumped it shut again. He floundered for words, couldn’t find any-

Because the truth was, he really _was_ right there. If it were his own hand, he wouldn’t be yet- but this was _Damian_ -

And there was something strangely appealing about that.

Tim bit his tongue, told himself _no_ it was just that it wasn’t _himself_. It didn’t matter that it was Damian, wouldn’t have mattered who it was, he’d have the same reaction.

It was bullshit. He knew it.

“Show some restraint, Drake,” Damian said, letting down, much to Tim’s dismay. He slid further back on Tim’s thighs, before he laid down between his thighs, seemed rather content as he turned, placed an open mouthed kiss to Tim’s inner thigh. “What were you thinking about?”

Tim thought to lie. Truly, he did. He still thought for a moment to maybe tell Damian to _fuck off_ , that whatever he was doing wasn’t funny- hadn’t been in the first place. Joke’s over that wasn’t even a joke, Tim wasn’t laughing _but he never did when Damian thought something was funny_.

Instead, Tim opened his mouth and spilled out, “Someone sucking me off.”

Yup, that sounded a lot like _fuck off_.

 _Idiot_.

Damian grinned, reaching out to stroke Tim’s cock again, seeming to enjoy looking at it from this new angle. “Just someone?”

“Can be- anyone. I don’t-” Tim gasped, as Damian’s thumb rubbed at the nerves just under the head of his cock. “I don’t need to- to think of anyone in particular.”

Damian hummed, rubbing his thumb up over the head again. “Shame. Might be nice to know just who gets you like this.” Damian glanced up at him, and Tim had absolute no reasoning for Damian’s interest- he could only think that the teen wanted it to belittle him, but-

Something about his words, his face, was sincere.

“I-” Tim started, before licking his lips, swallowing. “I just- I haven’t… no one’s touched me-” he broke off again, and Damian leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Tim’s cock. Tim shivered.

“What a shame,” Damian whispered, and Tim couldn’t stop staring at his rosy lips- couldn’t help but think that they looked so much _better_ than what he had thought up. “Poor Drake is _touch starved_.” The statement wasn’t mocking- actually sounded sincere, and Tim might have taken a moment to try and think on that-

Except that Damian opened his mouth and with no warning leaned in, sucking half of Tim’s cock into his mouth. Tim gasped, hips jutting forward, a very loud, breathy, “fuck!” leaving his lips. Damian gripped at his thighs, squeezed as he sucked, cheeks hallowing, before the suction eased and he was bobbing his head.

Tim opened his mouth, but all that happened was his breathing coming faster, louder. He rocked his hips with each of Damian’s movements and the teen didn’t stop him, seemed merciless as he began to take more and more of Tim’s cock over his tongue. Tim reached down, finally _touched_ Damian, threaded his shaking fingers through his short hair. Damian mewled around his cock, and Tim stroked his hair, petting him.

 _Affectionately_.

“Shit Damian,” he breathed, watching those lips growing darker. “You’re- you’re _good_ at this.” Damian pulled off, smirked up at Tim.

“Did you think me an innocent?” he asked, his voice a little husky- before he was back on Tim, sucking him deeper. He couldn’t quite get all of Tim into his mouth, but that didn’t even matter. Tim didn’t need it. His belly was in hot knots already, tightening up so much he was gasping, rising Damian’s tongue-

Until the teen moaned around him, and that was enough. Tim groaned, loud, hips rising as he emptied into Damian’s mouth. The teen swallowed, the movement only milking Tim’s orgasm further, until he was gasping, collapsing back against the pillows. Damian sucked until Tim’s cock was beginning to go soft, until he was squirming from the sensitivity, before he pulled off, the wet smacking sound of his lips and Tim’s skin echoing inside Tim’s skull.

Damian pushed himself up, straddling Tim’s thigh one again as he reached out for Tim’s headboard, gripped it with both hands and stared down at him. His eyes were dark, that perfect jade cast in inky shadows, his mouth swollen and open- red like roses and Tim realized his lips were so _soft_ , from what he had felt on his cock. Like velvet, like rose petals- like so many things Damian Wayne was not.

At least, Tim _thought_ he was not.

Tim continued to stare, until Damian bit his lip- and fuck if it wasn’t one of the hottest things Tim had ever seen. There was color rising in his cheeks, and without much thought Tim straightened up, kept his head tipped back but was so close to Damian’s mouth, his hands reaching out for his hips.

When he moved for the button of his jeans, Tim wasn’t sure he was even in control of himself.

When he dragged the zipper down, he didn’t know who he was in that moment.

And when he pressed one hand into the tight fabric, to rub against Damian’s groin, through his underwear, he wasn’t sure he’d ever truly know himself again.

Because this wasn’t _him_. He and Damian got along on the best of days- typical days they simply _ignored_ each other now, except for Damian staring-

And he was _too young_.

“Damian,” Tim breathed, felt just how hard Damian was beneath his underwear. “Shit, you’re _hard_.”

Damian frowned. “-tt- what did you expect?” Tim said nothing, felt so stupid- and _where was his brain_? He didn’t fumble like this.

To cover, he gave the shape a squeeze, and Damian’s eye lids fluttered. Tim hummed, rubbing along his cock through the cotton, as Damian tried to grind into his hand. Tim let his fingers inch up, hook under the waistband.

“Do you want me to-”

“For the love of god _yes_.” Damian sounded desperate, sounded like he was almost unhinged- and Tim tugged at his underwear, watched his cock spring free. Damian’s hips canted forward, and Tim wrapped a hand around him, squeezing gently. Damian didn’t have any length on him, but he was _thick_ , his already dark skin flushed, so hot that Tim wondered if his palm might burn.

Damian gave a broken sound, and Tim straightened up more, found his mouth and kissed him. He couldn’t explain it, but he suddenly felt like he _needed_ it, needed Damian’s mouth-

It was just as soft as Tim had thought, his lips like fire-velvet, his mouth pliant under Tim’s as Tim stroked his cock. Damian released the headboard, chose to wrap both his arms around Tim’s shoulders, clinging to him as he rocked with his hand. Tim tested the sharpness of his teeth, the plush of his cheeks, swallowed down every sound Damian made. He tasted faintly bitter, and _fuck_ that was Tim, that was the ghost of his cock in Damian’s mouth, his cum-

He felt Damian shudder, the teen’s hips rolling, and suddenly he didn’t feel so bad about coming undone so quickly. Damian already seemed to have his seams fraying, was fighting Tim’s rhythm to get him going faster- was kissing him back now, all wild force and ragged need. Tim could taste desperation on his secret, gasping breaths, and he loved it-

Couldn’t believe this was _Damian_.

“Fuck,” Tim groaned, into his mouth, “I want you to come for me.” Damian shuddered, cursing under his breath as Tim kissed at his jaw.

“Say it again,” Damian breathed, and Tim smirked- was so lost, so gone-

Couldn’t give a shit even if he tried.

“Want you to come for me,” he mumbled, lips dragging down towards Damian’s neck. “Want you to feel so good, come undone- want you- fuck, c’mon Damian, you’re right there, _I know_.” It felt like he’d touched Damian a thousand times, in that moment. Felt like he knew what he wanted- like he knew that the moment he closed his lips on his pulse and sucked, hard enough to bruise, that Damian would shout, hips jerking forward as he came.

Like he could read every twitch, and knew if he pinched that bruise with his teeth, if he rubbed that bundle of nerves just beneath his cockhead, Damian would whine like he was shattering and his orgasm would drag out.

And when Damian finally slumped, panting, somehow Tim knew to wrap his arms around him- mindful of the mess his one hand was- and simply hold him there, as he flopped back into his pillows. Damian didn’t fight it, followed Tim down, stretched out on top of him and rested his head down, on his collar bone.

Tim kept his arms around him, clean hand rubbing gentle circles into Damian’s back through his tshirt. He felt Damian’s mouth, at the base of his neck-

And what the hell was he doing. Was he _cuddling_ Damian?

He figured that was the least of his concerns, considering Damian had just sucked him off, that he had the evidence of his orgasm all over his hand- but-

“You think very _loudly_.” Tim lifted his head, glanced down, and Damian was watching him. “You are so silent, it’s loud.”

It made _sense_.

“What the fuck just happened,” Tim said, bluntly, and Damian shrugged a shoulder.

“Were you not mentally present? I would hope you were not letting your mind travel elsewhere.” Damian offered up a playful smile. “I’d like to be your only focus, like this.”

Damian was talking like this was going to happen again. Like he _wanted_ it to happen again.

“Damian, this- you’re-”

“-tt- Cite my age and I will drop you to your floor.” Tim huffed- but squeezed his arms tighter around Damian.

“You _hate_ me.”

Damian scowled. “You are _blind_ Drake.”

“You just stare at- oh. _Oh_.” Tim felt his cheeks heating up, the color rising.

And maybe Damian had been staring at him for a _reason_. Tim just assumed the kid was waiting for him to do something stupid- an open shot. But… maybe-

“You claim to be the best detective second only to my father,” Damian offered, “And you cannot yet fathom _attraction_.”

“Not uh- not used to someone focusing it on me,” Tim offered, “And you know, you don’t really hint at it much.” Damian clicked his tongue, before leaned up, pressing his mouth to Tim’s again. This kiss was slow, was burning from the inside out, starting in Damian’s ribs and ending in the hallows of Tim’s bones. Tim made a little sound, felt himself growing dizzy over it-

And when Damian pulled away, the teen offered up a smile that was pretty. “Is that up to your expectations?” Tim licked his lips, nodded, and Damian studied his face- like he had so many times. Only now, Tim understood the look. “You have no kicked me out yet. Am I right to assume I am welcome?”

Tim quirked up a brow. “Sometimes I wish you’d just talk like a teenager. And pretty sure when I told you to leave you wouldn’t.” Tim squeezed him again. “But- and I’m so going to burn for this- yeah. Stay. Probably let me go clean up a bit and maybe put some clothes on but… I wouldn’t turn down a little cuddling.”

Damian sighed, and when Tim let go of him he rolled off him, to the bed. Tim sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed- and felt Damian’s eyes the entire time he walked, naked, across the room towards the bathroom.

It had been a _long_ time since anyone looked at him like that.

He washed his hands, made his way back and paused to pulled his boxer briefs on, before climbing back into bed. Damian was quick to curl up against him, jumping slightly as Tim’s hands pressed to his lower back, where his tshirt had ridden up.

“Your hands are freezing,” Damian mumbled, forcing Tim to let go of him so he could take them both in his own, pressing them up towards his chest. Damian felt like embers, like a fire- like true _heat_.

And what he was doing was strangely sweet- enough so to have Tim’s smile softening.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, as Damian lifted his hands, kissed his knuckles. He seemed as if his filter was gone- as if now he could suddenly express everything he had hidden within his stares. Tim found he didn’t mind at all. He leaned down, kissed Damian’s forehead. “Guess I can’t lecture you on not knocking, huh?”

“-tt- A waste of time. I won’t ever knock again.” Damian grinned up at him. “Especially if you have no desire for me to actually leave.”

Oh, Tim knew this was going to get him into serious trouble.

But he couldn’t find it in him to care. Damian’s eyes were too pretty, his smile too sweet- his mouth too sinful. And hell, he had a thousand reasons to burn come the end of it all- may as well enjoy each reason to its fullest.


End file.
